Hecho a Tinta: Yuru Yuri
by Biso47
Summary: Aprovechando el evento del Inktober, decidí escribir pequeños Oneshots con las palabras de la lista oficial. Esta historia trata de una de las palabras y de como Chizuru pasa su solitario tiempo, aunque eso le dura poco debido a la interrupción de cierta chica rubia. (Esto no representa para nada el evento del Inktober , pero espero que les gusten las historias)


Buen Día.

Explico brevemente a las personas de este fandom de que se trata esta historia. El caso es que aproveche el Inktober para hacer historias en base a las palabras, listo, es bastante rápido y conciso.

La palabra del día 6 era BABEANDO, y es por eso que decidí escribir esta tranquila historia de Chizuru que espero les guste.

Disfruten la lectura

* * *

 **Día 6**

 **Babeando**

 **Una chica normal.**

* * *

Mientras las demás chicas de instituto veían divertido el salir con amigas en una tarde tan tranquila como esa, hablar de cosas banales y reír por tonterías. Mientras las otras chicas de instituto disfrutaban pasar tiempo juntas, para cierta chica, esa concepción de diversión no existía, ya que ella siempre estaba sola; a la única que necesitaba era a su hermana gemela. Chizuru no necesitaba a nadie más que a su hermana, las demás personas no le importaban… o al menos eso creía.

Para Chizuru el pasar el rato era estar tranquila en la biblioteca estudiando a solas, o ir de paseo al parque cercano a solas, o mirar fotografías de su hermana con Ayano-san, pero siempre lo hacía a solas…

Y ahora mismo, Chizuru se divertía en soledad mientras perseguía a su hermana la cual iba junto a su mejor amiga…

La concepción diversión de Chizuru era esa, ver a su hermana feliz era su mejor entretenimiento; y que mejor que verla feliz con la persona que pensaba que sería dueña de su corazón.

Mientras Chizuru perseguía discretamente a su hermana y a Ayano, podía ver múltiples escenas que hacían que su imaginación volara libremente; es por eso que lo hacía, para ver la felicidad trasmitida en su hermana. Y no solo eso, ya que cuando se quitaba las gafas veía el mundo frente a ella de diferente manera; algo que adoraba ver una y otra vez, aunque eso le costara el infortunio de que su cuerpo reaccionara haciéndola babear ante tan sugerentes escenas; aunque esto a ella no le importaba mucho en momentos así.

—Ayano-chan, aun no me dices como te fue con Toshino-san… —Y, como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría, el solo hecho de escuchar ese nombre hacia que todas sus fantasías desaparecieran; odiaba mucho ese nombre, y un poco más a la dueña de él.

—C-Chitose, n-no pasó nada con Toshino Kyoko… —Chitose se pegó más a Ayano, haciendo que las mejillas de esta última se encendieran en un vivo tono carmesí. A pesar que la persona que le molestaba a Chizuru predominara en la conversación, el solo hecho de ver la cercanía de Ayano con su hermana la hacía… babear…

Cuando su hermana y Ayano retomaron el camino, Chizuru también lo hizo, pero fue justo en ese momento donde se suscitaron todas las cosas…

Mientras caminaban hacia una calle en dirección al parque cercano, Chizuru escucho algo peligroso detrás de ella. Lo presentía, presentía el peligro ya que su cabello de la nuca se había erizado y sentía unas grandes ansias asesinas. ¿Pero, quien había arruinado aquel increíble momento de Chizuru? ¿Quién se había atrevido?

—¡Chizuru-chan! —Pues no había podido ser otra que la causa de su irritabilidad—. ¡¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?!

Kyoko corrió hacia Chizuru con euforia, la chica de ojos verdes se sintió molesta al confirmar sus sospechas; definitivamente esa chica solo iba a arruinarle la experiencia de seguir a su hermana.

Kyoko estiro las manos hacia Chizuru, tratado de darle un abrazo, pero, antes de eso, fue recibida por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Chizuru el cual sembró de lleno en la tierra a Kyoko, dejándola completamente incapacitada.

—C-Chizuru-chan… —Kyoko apenas si podía hablar, le faltaba el aire, pero no parecía rendirse en la acción de acercarse a Chizuru—, tu amor es doloroso.

—No digas eso, idiota… —Chizuru hizo el amago de volver a golpear a Kyoko, pero, antes de hacerlo, vio que su hermana y Ayano se movían y, al mismo tiempo que ella se daba cuenta, Kyoko también lo hacía.

—¡Oh! ¡Son Ayano y Chitose! —Grito con emoción al ver a las dos chicas, aunque, antes de que dijera otra palabra, Chizuru le tapo violentamente la boca y la arrastro hacia un arbusto que estaba convenientemente a su lado

—¡CALLATE!

—¿Por qué? —Dijo Kyoko confundida.

—Solo hazlo, no soporto tu voz.

—Pero quiero ir a saludar a Ayano y a Chitose…

—No puedes…

—¿Por qué no?

—No te importa…

—Oh, así que te estás haciendo la difícil, Chizuru-chan —Dijo Kyoko con voz sugerente.

—Muérete…

—Tu amor es corrosivo, Chizuru… —Dijo Kyoko fingiendo que las palabras de la chica la habían herido de verdad, aunque se podía apreciar que no era cierto dado la sonrisa que tenia de oreja a oreja y las intenciones de querer acercarse de nuevo ella.

—¡Aléjate!

—No lo haré si no me dices lo que estabas haciendo.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Entonces, ¿supongo que no te molesta que grite y vaya a saludar a Ayano y a Chitose?

—Si lo haces yo…

—¿Qué harás Chizuru-chan? —Kyoko miro de manera insinuante a la chica la cual estaba a punto de perder la paciencia—. Déjame jugar contigo entonces…

—No estoy jugando.

—Seremos espías…

—Cállate de una vez.

—Espías del amor…

—¡Silencio!

—Espías con una misión… —Un par de aves salieron volando y piando eufóricamente debido al sonido del golpe propinado por Chizuru a Kyoko.

—No tenías que ser tan violenta… —Dijo Kyoko sobándose la cabeza la cual tenía un enorme chichón—. De cualquier forma, tenemos que continuar siguiendo a Ayano y a tu hermana.

—Tú no está involucrada, vete de una vez —Chizuru estaba a punto de explotar de rabia.

—Bien, me iré… —Kyoko se levantó de donde estaba con intención de empezar a correr—, me iré a saludar a Ayano —Kyoko comenzó a correr pero en ese instante se detuvo al ver la cercanía de Ayano y Chitose—. Vaya, es mejor que no las interrumpa.

Mientras tanto, la imaginación de Chizuru comenzaba a desbordar de nuevo, ya que la baba de su boca se deslizaba al ver tal escena de su hermana y de Ayano; aunque dentro de ella había imagenes mucho más explicitas de lo que en verdad estaba pasando.

—Oye, Chizuru-chan… —Kyoko pasaba su mano frente los ojos de Chizuru pero esta no reaccionaba—. Eh, Kyoko llamando a Chizuru. ¿Me escuchas? ¿Me oyes? ¿Me…?

—¡Cállate de una vez! —Kyoko chasqueo los labios con desaprobación.

—Que aburrida eres —Kyoko miro frente a ella, donde estaba Ayano y Chitose—. Vamos, hay que continuar siguiéndolas…

—No, espera… —Pero era demasiado tarde, ya que Kyoko había tomado a Chizuru del brazo y la arrastraba a un nuevo escondite en el cual pudieran ver a las dos chicas que perseguían.

Las dos chicas siguieron a Ayano y a Chitose durante un gran rato, desatando muchos ataques de fantasías por parte de Chizuru, y Kyoko recibiendo múltiples golpes cuando le colmaba la paciencia a la chica.

Por fin, ambas chicas espías llegaron a cierto punto en el cual ya no era posible continuar; llegaron a la casa de Ayano, y, dado que no sabían que las estaban siguiendo, no podían entras más allá de donde se encontraban así que, por parte de Chizuru, se propuso volver a casa, pero no contaba con que Kyoko aun la seguía.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora?

—Ve a donde quieras, no me importa.

—Oh, vamos, Chizuru-chan, ¿por qué no admites que quieres estar conmigo?

—Muérete.

—Que lindas cosas me dices, estoy agradecida de haberte seguido.

Chizuru se detuvo en seco mientras Kyoko continuaba caminando.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que lindas cosas me dices, estoy muy agradecida de haberte seguido… —Kyoko fingió vergüenza repentinamente y oculto su rostro entre sus manos—. ¿No me digas que por fin vas a ser sincera conmigo y me dejaras acercarme a ti, Chizuru-chan?

—¿Que acabas de decir?

—Oye, ni yo soy tan lenta como para preguntar dos veces la misma cosa… —Kyoko se dio la vuelta con intención de continuar caminando—. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste antes?

—Tú, me estabas… —Chizuru presiono los puños, la molestia se apoderaba de ella—, me estabas siguiendo…

—Claro, sino cómo crees que te encontré tan fácilmente.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Chizuru comenzó a temblar, no sabía si era de vergüenza o de la rabia que sentía—. ¿Porque lo hacías?

—Estábamos jugando juntas, es por eso que te estaba siguiendo… —Kyoko volteo a ver a Chizuru con una sonrisa desinteresada, ignorando por completo las ansias asesinas que se acumulaban en la peli-violeta—. Ahora vamos, tengo hambre, no he comido nada desde que salimos de tu apartamento.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Chizuru se acercó peligrosamente a Kyoko, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Kyoko continúo hablando:

—Es lo que hacen las amigas —Kyoko estaba tan desinteresada por Chitose que no concebía la posibilidad de que estaba a punto de ser asesinada por ella; aunque ese sentimiento abandono la mente de Chitose cuando escucho las palabras de Kyoko—. Te vi que jugabas sola y quise acompañarte —Kyoko le mostró una sonrisa sincera a Chitose—. ¿Te divertiste, verdad?

Chitose se acercó a Kyoko lentamente y, cuando menos se lo espero, sintió como el calor recorría sus mejillas y su rostro se encendía de carmesí. Lenta y temblorosamente se acercó a Kyoko y le dio un golpe en el hombro, aunque fue tan débil que, a pesar de que Kyoko esperara que el dolor le entumeciera el brazo, quedo bastante sorprendida cuando solo sintió un leve cosquilleo.

—Me voy a casa… —Dijo Chizuru mientras emprendía el camino de vuelta sin siquiera voltear a ver a Kyoko, la cual tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Yo igual voy. ¿Cuándo podremos salir a jugar de nuevo, Chizuru-chan?

—Nunca

—Oh, vamos, sé que quieres jugar conmigo; no te hagas la difícil.

—Muérete.

Y así, sin siquiera pensarlo, Chizuru disfruto ese día como cualquier otra chica de instituto, riendo por cosas triviales, hablando de cosas sin sentido y caminando tranquilamente con una amiga.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño Oneshot, el final se me hizo muy bonito por alguna razón. Dejen en sus reviews su opinión de que les pareció; quizás es un poco tieso ya que mi fuerte son las historias de Love Live, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo.

Hablando mas en serio de la temática del inktober, si quieren seguir las demás historias de los días pasados, están en la historia principal en la franquicia de Love Live! dado que las mayorías de las historias serán protagonizadas por las chicas de µ's, así que, si les gusta Love live!, no duden en pasar a leer las demás historias que espero sean de su agrado.

La palabra de Mañana es EXHAUSTO así que supongo que migraremos de nuevo a Love Live! Eso creo, aun no se que escribir !Ayuda!. Es el séptimo día y yo estoy mas muerto que vivo jajaja.

Espero volver otra vez a este fandom, me gusta mucho Yuru Yuri, ademas de que hoy/ayer fue un día especial ya que se estreno el nuevo anime donde participa Nanamori y el cual, de momento, me pareció increíble, ¿Ya lo vieron? ¿Qué les pareció? Lo que me encanto fue la preciosa música y el dibujo de Nanamori por supuesto.

Sin Más, Muchas gracias por Leer y Por sus apoyo

(en el fic de Love Live! respondo las reviews)


End file.
